


I'm not one of your whores.

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, pure dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Kudos: 28





	I'm not one of your whores.

Pepper stood in the middle of her and Tony’s bedroom and peered into the full-length mirror. She fluffed her long red hair and blew the side-swept fringe from her eyes, smiling as she gave her outfit a final once over.  
  
Her shoulders were draped in the silk floor-length dressing gown, loosely tired at her waist, giving a small peak that the matching set of black lingerie with thigh-high stockings that she was wearing, a sentimental favourite of Tony’s that she had originally worn on their wedding night.

Anticipation swirled in her belly and her hands shook as she contemplated the evening ahead. She'd left work early this afternoon, faking a headache to give herself time to prepare for tonight and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he first set eyes on her. She reached out to pick up the bottle of perfume that was on her nightstand, but the shaking of her hands made it slip through her fingers, it bounced on the carpet and rolled under the stand.

“Fuck” Pepper muttered to herself as she crawled under the nightstand to find the bottle. She jumped when she felt a hand rub over her backside and felt the robe being pulled up around her hips.  
  
"That's the best welcome home I've had in a while."  
  
Pepper closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh despite having just ruined her plans for a slow seduction. Of course, he'd choose that moment to walk into the room.  
  
"Just...bend a little further," he said his hands moving to run over her lower stomach.  
  
She peered at him from under the arc of her arm, laughing openly now. "You're sick."  
  
"I'm not the one flashing a black thong at a poor defenceless man." He said as he ran his fingers under the electric at her hip.  
  
She straightened up and turned to face him, smiling while she took in his rumpled appearance. He was anything but defenceless. Stubble lined his jaw and his hair was all tousled and gorgeous. He'd rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up on his forearms. The top two buttons were undone and his tie loosened. His blue eyes were warm when they met hers, and they followed her hand hands as she slowly undid her robe letting it fall off her shoulders.  
  
"This thong?" She snapping the elastic that he was just playing with.  
  
He grinned and stepped toward her. "Yeah. That one."  
  
She snagged the sides of her underwear with her thumbs. "I can take it off if it's bothering you."  
  
He stopped before her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's probably for the best."  
  
Pepper leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss on his jaw. "Whatever makes you happy husband" She watched him run his tongue over his bottom lip as she shoved her panties down and stepped out of them, she tossed them to the side. "How was your day?" She lifted his tie over his head and tossed it aside too.  
  
Tony slipped his hands around her hips and cupped her bare arse. He pulled her against him and nibbled her earlobe. "Doesn't matter anymore."  
  
The touch of his lips made her shiver with pleasure. She threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I thought we could have dinner first but…” She trailed off with a moan as he sucked at her neck.

He chuckled and stroked the curve of her arse his fingers dipping in-between her thighs.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he said, brushing his lips across hers, "but I don’t want dinner."  
  
Pepper laughed. "I thought you would want to eat. I know you don’t eat at the office."  
  
"It's all right." Tony slid his knee between hers and urged her legs to part. He trailed his fingertips over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. "I'm not hungry for food anyway."  
  
She moaned softly and swept her hand over the front of his slacks, giving his erection a firm rub. "Is there something else I can get for you?"  
  
He left a trail of kisses over her cheek and growled against her ear. "You can get naked. That'd make me the happiest man alive."  
  
"Would you like to do the unwrapping?" She cupped his chin and turned his head so she could get at his mouth. Her lips pressed to his and she sighed. His scent intoxicated her, masculine and warm. The roughness of his jaw drew a tremor from her. Pepper leaned against him and closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss as it deepened and grew in intensity.  
  
Tony urged the strap of her bra off her shoulders, pushing it down her arms. "Wedding night," he said against her mouth, his voice husky and deep.  
  
Her eyes drifted open. She smiled and touched her tongue to his, lightly, gently. "You remembered."  
  
"Uh, huh." He gave her a long, hard kiss. "My wife wore this the night I made love to her the for the first time." He pulled the loosened material of the cup down and groaned at his discovery. His fingertips skimmed her nipples and his expression grew all hot and needy. Pepper reached behind herself and unclicked her bra, letting it fall softly to the floor.  
  
She watched his face has his eyes roamed over her naked body, "I knew you'd approve." She said.

His eyes roamed over her naked flesh, his attention dropping to the stockings hugging her thighs. "I remember those were wrapped around me on our wedding night."  
  
Pepper met his gaze and moved closer to him. She hooked her fingers over the waistband of his pants. "I love you," she said. "I love that you remember things like that."  
  
Tony sank his hands into her hair and tilted her head back. "I love you." He kissed her throat and the underside of her chin. "I love that you do these things for me."  
  
"There's more, much more." She nipped his lower lip and got to work on his buckle. Pepper slid the belt from his pants and flung it to the side. She pulled down his fly and delved inside to stroke him, smiling when his fingers tightened in her hair. "I'm going to lick you," she said, rubbing her nose against his, "and suck you," her lips travelled over his cheek and came to rest beside his ear, "until you come in my mouth."  
  
"Fuck." He groaned and dragged her mouth to his, his lips ravenous as they travelled over hers.  
  
Pepper's skin heated and her stomach dipped. His passion took her breath away. His tongue probed her open mouth and his hands closed over her breasts. Her nipples ached under the touch of his thumbs. She kissed him back and shoved at his pants and boxer briefs. Her fingers wrapped around his erection and she caressed his cock until her hand grew slippery with moisture.

“This cock isn’t gonna suck itself.” He said and thrust his hips towards. Pepper pulled back from his neck and pinned him with a stare.

“Excuse me?” She asked, her fist tightening around his cock, Tony jumped her grip was just a little too tight. Pepper leaned forward, looking him directly in his eyes.

“I’m not one of your whores Tony” She said slowly, her grip loosening. “Don’t talk to me like.” He nodded and kissed her on the nose.

“I’m sorry”, he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Need built inside her to the point she couldn't take it anymore. Pepper gave his lips one final kiss and dropped to her knees.  
  
Her mouth closed over the head of his cock and a long sigh travelled through her. She slid slowly down the length of him and he let out a hoarse moan, resting one palm at her temple while the other smoothed her hair from her eyes. She moved her mouth back up his shaft, taking her time, applying pressure with her lips, loving him with her tongue.  
  
Pepper kissed the tip of his cock and licked at the head before surrounding him again and gliding back down. She slipped her hand between his legs and cupped his balls, massaging gently while the fingers of her other hand encircled the base of his cock. He thrust against her and groaned.  
  
Even though she knew he enjoyed this and he craved the heat of her mouth, it was always as much for her as it was for him. She loved the silky smoothness of his cock, the power of his rigid length pulsing in her palm. His musky scent heightened her desire and his groans of pleasure spurred her on. She revelled in his responsiveness to her touch.  
  
"Mmmm." She hummed against his shaft and glanced up at him from under the fall of her hair. His jaw was clenched and his eyes hot and intense as he stared down at her. Kneeling before him naked while he still remained fully dressed merely intensified the passion building inside her. Pepper let his cock pop from her mouth and continued to stroke him with her hand while she dipped beneath him and tongued his balls. Her wet mouth slid over him, lapping, teasing. Her lips worshipped his sensitive skin.  
  
Tony swore and bucked against her. He cradled her chin in his palm and urged her back to his shaft, easing his cock between her lips with a guttural moan. His fingers slid into the hair at her temples, holding her firmly in place. Moisture pooled in her mouth and she whimpered in anticipation.  
  
His hips thrust against her, his cock filling her mouth and retreating, over and over and over. Saliva coated his skin and clung to her lips. Pepper caressed his ass, running her hands over his taut muscles. Her palms swept over the backs of his thighs, dipping between to hold him close.  
  
The power of his thrusts increased, his firm hold keeping her right where he wanted her. Her eyes wanted to close so she could savour the moment, but the need to watch him took over. Her attention lifted to his face, travelling over his tense features.  
  
Their gazes clashed. He gave her the look, that look that told her he was about to reward her efforts. His thighs grew rigid and his thrusts went deeper. She gripped his legs and held on tight.  
  
Pepper saw the instant it came over him, knew right when it was about to hit. This was the part she delighted in most; the anticipation, the expression on his face and the way he immersed himself in the moment. His mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over. He let out a loud groan and thrust one final time, his thumbs stroking her temples while his body shook with the release. His come hit the roof of her mouth, spurting to the back of her throat. She breathed hard through her nose, swallowing and moaning against his slick skin.  
  
His hips lifted and a moan tore from him. He jerked again and she swallowed more, holding him to her as his lower belly tensed and the last drop left him.  
  
"God, Pepper." His voice was hoarse and his breathing ragged.  
  
She tasted him on her tongue, slid her mouth up his shaft so she could lick the remnants from the tip. Pepper kissed the head of his cock. He trembled under her ministrations and she smiled against his moistened flesh, adoring the fact that his one weakness was her.  
  
With a final kiss farewell, she let him help her to her feet. It surprised her to discover her legs weren't all that steady. Tony pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. His hands swept up and down her spine, smoothing over her skin. Pepper shivered and lifted her face to his, smiling when he pressed his lips to her forehead.  
  
"Happy anniversary," she said, slipping her hand under his shirt to seek out his warm belly.  
  
"The first of many." Tony stroked her jaw and kissed her mouth. "Come to bed so I can return the favour." He linked his fingers with hers and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Pepper flashed him a smile. Happiness rushed through her as she followed along behind him, she knew - with absolute certainty - that it was only going to get better from here.


End file.
